


SPLASH! Free:  Mouth-to-Mouth

by b8mb8m



Category: Free!, High Speed! - Fandom
Genre: Boyband!AU, Comedy, Kpop!AU, M/M, Mouth-to-Mouth, No-Correspondido, Romance, Seventeen - Freeform, Todos estan en una boyband, Unidad Hip Hop, Unidad Performance, Unidad Vocal, Unidades, Unilateral - Freeform, primer beso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b8mb8m/pseuds/b8mb8m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka's Diary</p><p> </p><p>Es un Miercoles por la tarde, la unidad vocal acaba de terminar sus calentamientos cuando Rin invoca una reunion general en el salon de practicas numero 3, cuando Haruka y Makoto llegan los demas ya estan ahi, incluso Kisumi quien Haruka jura que se habia quedado detras de ellos en la cabina de sonido. </p><p>Rin esta sonriendo y Haruka quiere irse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SPLASH! Free:  Mouth-to-Mouth

Haruka’s Diary

-Y es por eso que lo estamos haciendo, Nagisa –

Mientras que exasperado, Rin explico por lo que se sentía como la quinta vez. Nagisa bufo desinteresado claramente sin haber puesto demasiada atención a su líder, las hojas revolotearon a su alrededor desde el suelo y rodo hasta quedar encima de un igualmente desinteresado Ikuya.

Rin gruño, mirándolos desde arriba tratando de mantener la postura, de verdad trataba y no lo estaban poniendo fácil.

Desde el otro extremo del salón de prácticas, ajeno a las conversaciones que surgían, continuaban y cambiaban entre sus compañeros Haruka desprendió su vista del menor para posarla en el colorido trozo de papel en sus manos, contemplándolo. Frunció el ceño. Es verdad que era una práctica común, pero siendo sincero y para sorpresa de nadie, no entendía cual era la supuesta diversión del juego.

-¿Eh~? Pero oh líder, ¿Cuál es el punto de practicar? Todos saben que la naturaleza de la diversión yace en los errores – Kisumi ronroneo desde una esquina del salón, su mirada coqueta y tono sugerente, sacando risas de Natsuya y Nao a sus costados, incluso Sousuke sentado no muy lejos de Haruka se rio.

Rin enrojeció y Haruka supo que se había quedado sin respuesta. Era algo natural para Rin querer estar preparado para todo “Practice makes perfect” decía con regularidad y muy a su pesar, Haruka había aprendido con el tiempo que tenía razón – en parte – así que el que su éxito se deba a la falta de preparación y experiencia debe ser una situación extraña e incómoda para él.

-Si el papel se cae y no hay nadie más para verlo ¿Cuál es la diferencia a una práctica por deber y jugar por diversión? – A pesar de que Rei tenía razón al ver la vergüenza incrementando silenciosamente en el rostro de Rin, llego a la conclusión más obvia, incluso si sus puntos eran razonables en realidad su único propósito ahora era jugar con Rin. 

Incluso con el cambio de posiciones nadie había perdido confianza en continuar como eran desde pre-debut y el hecho de que Rin se esforzara tanto en lucir maduro frente a ellos a pesar de ser menor que algunos – incluyéndole – solo hacían las provocaciones y bromas mas entretenidas para todos al ver a su líder contener sus siempre explosivas emociones.

No es como que Haruka se esté quejando, el lo disfrutaba tanto si no es que más que el resto.

Entre Momo y Seijirou sentado diligentemente contra el espejo a espaldas de Rin, Ai alzo la voz, llamando la atención de todos los miembros.

-Si somos muy lentos o lo hacemos incorrectamente y tienen que reñirnos o guiarnos continuamente durante el juego, no será divertido para nadie, incluso si queremos dar un buen escenario no podemos descuidar la variedad y Kisumi no puede compensar por todos siempre, tenemos que mejorar en todos los campos que nos sea posible –

-Ai… – Incluso desde su lugar, Haruka podía leer el nombre saliendo de los labios de Rin, sorprendido y conmovido por el infalible apoyo de su productor. 

Nunca fallaba sin importar la situación ni tiempo. Haruka sintió irritación en su interior y no tenia que pensar mucho para saber el porqué, pero admitirlo hería más su orgullo que sus sentimientos en sí. Cerca suyo, Sousuke alzo la mirada de su teléfono – no podía ver pero por el sonido podía adivinar que acababa de perder lo que fuese que estuviese jugando – claramente irritado por lo que sucedía frente a él.

Difícilmente alguien podía negarse o continuar tonteando alrededor con el líder una vez que Ai, su mano derecha, vociferaba su opinión.

Todos menos Haruka, claro, pero eso era una cuestión de – nuevamente- orgullo más que otra cosa. E incluso así, una vez que Makoto cedía no es como que tuviera otra opción.

Kisumi enrojeció y balbuceo entre uno de sus raramente vistos pucheros, buscando excusarse ahora que había sido expuesto.

-¡No-No es que no sepa eso, ya! – El vocalista se cruzo de brazos evitando mirar a nadie – Moh, así no es divertido… – Concluyo en voz baja pero no lo suficiente como para escapar del oído de Rin.

-No hay nada de divertido en fastidiar a tu líder – Y este mismo gruño, su usual mueca de irritación mostrando sus afilados dientes que siempre eran un tema de conversación sin importar a donde fueran. Sousuke se puso de pie, su profunda risa – amada por las fans – resonaba en su amplio pecho, una vez erguido se cruzo de brazos y miro con burla a Rin.

-Difiero –

-Tu… –

Pero Rin dio por concluido el tema – no queriendo darle más oportunidades a sus amigos de tratar e ir a avergonzarlo – y giro a su derecha donde Makoto yacía sentado con la cámara que usaban para las practicas de baile entre sus manos, ajeno a todo lo que se acababa de dar a su alrededor, claramente aun sin poder comprender como manejar el aparato. Cuando noto la atención sobre el enrojeció, removiéndose incomodo en su lugar y sacudiendo la cámara sin cesar. 

Rin le sonrió y Makoto se calmo instantáneamente, posando su mano en su hombro le trasmitió su mensaje “Está bien, hiciste lo que pudiste” Haruka pudo leer en su mirada al igual que vio el efecto inmediato que tuvo en su mejor amigo. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que Makoto estaba tranquilo, tomo la cámara con su otra mano y la lanzo a sus espaldas sin mirar atrás.

-Asahi – Tan pronto escucho llamar su nombre, la cámara ya había aterrizado en sus manos, eficiente en todo momento. Nagisa corrió a su lado y tan rápido como recibieron las ordenes de su líder para instalarla se movieron con rapidez y facilidad. Desde luego, junto con Kisumi los tres eran parte del trió soñado de la variedad y no es como que Haruka sintiera envidia, en serio no lo hacía.

-¡Listo señor! – exclamo el ruidoso dúo al unisonó, en un saludo militar frente a Rin que como siempre, dejándose influenciar por ellos los despidió como su capitán y comando a que se formasen con el resto de los miembros que se habían reunido ya en el centro del salón, listos para una nueva clase de práctica.

Haruka suspiro, resistiendo el futuro esfuerzo innecesario en lo que el injustamente llamaba ‘Otro capricho de Rin’ y se dirigió al centro junto a sus compañeros. A su izquierda Makoto le sonrió sin perder la postura, a veces le sorprendía que incluso el se dejaba arrastrar a las ridículas rutinas de sus compañeros. Haruka gruño quedamente y desvió la mirada al vacio, la hoja en su mano cayó al suelo cuando la voz de Rin lleno la habitación una vez más.

-Ready? Let’s GO!! –

Y su voz resonó, sus compañeros gritaron emocionados y absolutamente nada paso.

Después de un largo silencio, Ikuya hablo.

-¿Y cómo vamos a hacerlo? – Podías ver el comprendimiento cayendo lentamente en el semblante de Rin. Había olvidado esa parte.

-Bien, tengo preparadas las hojas de papel, son 30 en total. Normalmente se dan de 3 a 5 minutos por equipo para completar la ronda. Como sabrán, el juego consiste en tomar una hoja con sus labios y sostenerla succionando el papel – Explico Rin, colocando una pieza del mencionado papel verde sobre su propia boca y succionándola como ejemplo.

-Este papel será pasado entre todos los participantes del equipo que se formaran en una línea vertical, deberá llegar hasta el último en la fila que lo colocara en un plato para poder ser contados al final del turno. No pueden usar sus manos para tomar el papel pero si para sostener a sus compañeros y facilitar el pase si así lo requieren, no pueden tomar el papel entre sus labios, morderlo ni romperlo. Es estrictamente a succión. Una vez que el papel cae fuera del alcance de alguno de los dos participantes realizando el pase el papel queda fuera del juego y se debe continuar. El equipo con más hojas al final del juego, gana – Haruka prestaba atención a los señalamientos mas por la gracia del metódico conocimiento de Rin. Sabe mucho para alguien que aclama odiar hacer fanservice el mismo, huh. 

Claro que eso nunca había sido un impedimento para forzarlos a ellos a hacerlo. Como en este mismo momento, por ejemplo.

Asahi alzo la mano, aun en una postura mitad militar, mitad curiosidad infantil. A veces resultaba difícil para Haruka creer que tenían la misma edad.

-¡Asahi! ¿Y cómo lo vamos a hacer? ¿Nos juntamos al azar? – Rin lo medito, colocando una mano sobre su mentón y la otra en su cadera mientras caminaba distraídamente frente a ellos.

-Supongo que podemos hacerlo por unidades, es lo más probable en el caso de los programas… – Nagisa rápidamente mostro su inconformidad. Tal y como Haruka esperaba, no tardo en alzar su mano y agitarla insistentemente.

-¡Nagisa! ¡Pero eso es ABURRIDO~, RinRin! Siempre hacemos todo por unidades~ ¿No es demasiado predecible? – Aunque su observación era molesta parecía que Rin lo estaba considerando. 

-¿Entonces qué sugieres? – Pero antes de que Nagisa pudiese hablar Kisumi se coloco frente a él, agitando ambos brazos.

-¡Kisumi, Kisumi, Kisumi! – Rin froto su palma contra su rostro, apenas conteniendo su irritación, después de Makoto y Nao, Rin era el único que nunca tomaba mal el entusiasmo de Kisumi.

Incluso Nagisa parecía molesto por haber sido despojado de su protagonismo.

-¿Si, Kisumi? – Una vez que se vio con la atención sobre él, Kisumi sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo. Nagisa le saco la lengua pero lo ignoro. 

-Podemos jugar ‘Piedra, papel o tijeras’, todos los que escojan piedra serán un equipo y los que escojan papel y tijeras serán otros dos equipos. –

-Me parece bien, ¿Todos de acuerdo? – Todos excepto Haruka y Sousuke asintieron animados en unisonó, estos dos limitándose a afirmar con sus cabezas, pero eso era suficiente para Rin.

-¡3, 2, 1! ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! – 

 

Ai se removía tímido y nervioso entre Sousuke y Seijirou, luciendo más diminuto que nunca mientras que Kisumi y Nagisa reían ruidosamente tras la cámara “Ai tiene que ir en medio para que sea interesante” era lo que habían dicho los mood makers. El solo tener la imagen mental de los grandulones agachándose y el menor en la punta de sus pies era suficiente para que Haruka estuviera de acuerdo; podía sentir la molestia de Rin a su derecha y sonrió complacido, algo bueno estaba saliendo de todo esto. Quizás sería mejor de lo que esperaba.

Tras Seijirou, Momo alzo la mano con una notable expresión de crudo desagrado rozando en el asco.

-¡Momo! ¿Puedo cambiarme? – Tras la cámara Asahi abucheo, siendo silenciado por Kisumi y Nagisa.

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso porque? – Casi ofendido Momo enfrento a Rin, asqueado esta vez.

-¡No quiero jugar con mi hermano! – Las palabras de su integrante más joven atravesaron el corazón del aludido como dagas y Rin se rio a su pesar.

-¡P-Pe--Pero! ¡Pero Momo! ¡¿Por qué no quieres jugar con tu querido hermano mayor?! – Incluso más ofendido que antes, Momo encaro a su hermano.

-¡No quiero jugar con mi hermano! ¿Qué tiene de divertido jugar con mi hermano? ¡Si el papel se cae TODOS estarán asqueados, ni siquiera es divertido! ¿Cómo se supone que vea a mi madre a los ojos después de algo como eso? – Esto pareció bastar para convencer a Rin y aun con las lágrimas de Seijirou, Rin removió a Momo que no dejaba de bufar como becerro hambriento y busco con la mirada un sustito adecuado.

-Rei, ven aquí – Rei se trago su sorpresa en un ruido no muy hermoso atorándose en su garganta, trayendo al trió cómico a un estallido de risas.

-¡Bien hecho, RinRin! ¡ESTO es interesante! – Nagisa gritaba su aprobación entre risas, su diversión aumentando conforme la miseria ensombrecía la faz de Rei quien caminaba hacia la fila como lo estuviesen despidiendo de la compañía.

Era cierto que todos ahí eran amigos, si tanto sus amistades eran peculiares entre si había un entendimiento general entre todos que les brindaba la sensación de una familia reconstruida, pero Rei y Seijirou… hasta Haruka e Ikuya creían que era gracioso.

Una sonrisa confiada de parte de Seijirou fue lo que basto para mandar a Rei a un ataque de nervios, sus temblores pasando inadvertidos por el mayor.  
Chaotic Good, era el termino con el que muchas fans identificaban al Mikoshiba mayor y Haruka tenía que admitir que estaba de acuerdo con eso, podría reírse de Rei si no hubiese estado en su lugar varias veces ya, solo quedaba brindarle su apoyo moral.

Al igual que con las unidades, terminaron con 2 equipos de 5 y uno de 4, comenzando con el más pequeño como prueba piloto. Por el rabillo del ojo Haruka espió la sonrisa de Rin, se veía ansioso, quizás inseguro de los resultados de su nuevo reto de habilidad pero claramente había rastros de entretenimiento en sus ojos. 

Presionando la tela de su sudadera entre sus manos Haruka desvió la mirada, tratando de silenciar el tamboreo en su pecho. Estaban en el mismo equipo, si, pero eso no significaba nada. Con su suerte terminarían en los extremos contrarios de la línea, cualquier necia esperanza que pudo haber surgido contra su voluntad fue silenciada por su negatividad.

-¿Están listos? – Detrás de la cámara Nagisa, Asahi y Kisumi dieron la señal de ‘OK’ mientras que Ai y Rei negaban arduamente con sus cabezas siendo nuevamente ignorados por todos los presentes.

A un lado de Rin estaba Natsuya con un cronometro y tabla en manos, listo para documentar los resultados de la prueba. Déjalo para Rin y tomara apuntes de lo más ridículo, incluyendo cuanto tardaba cada miembro en cambiarse de vestuario… Haruka estaba en primer lugar, por cierto.

-Esto será lo que haremos, cuando empiece la música deben comenzar a pasar el papel, Makoto la pausara y en ese mismo momento deben detenerse sin excusas, deben ser lo más rápidos posible, la meta es de 10, veamos si pueden superarlo –

La música comenzó sin aviso y Rin volteo fastidiado tras él.

-¿”Muah”? – Haruka burlo y Rin frunció el ceño, enrojeciendo.

-Me pareció apropiado ¿De acuerdo? – Y si no fuese porque Rin está tratando de motivar a Haruka a sonreír y hablar más en público habría buscado una forma de quitarle esa sonrisa come mierda de la cara.

Sobre todo cuando agrego un “¿Entonces estas esperando que nos besemos de verdad?”

-¡Makoto! ¡Todavía no! ¡Y deja de comer! – Sorprendido, Makoto hizo malabares con el bizcocho de fresa en sus manos, evitando que cayera al suelo. Avergonzado, reinicio la canción sin haber notado que había encendido el aparato accidentalmente en primer lugar.

No es que Makoto sea tecnológicamente inepto, solo era torpe.

Nao le entrego a Sousuke un plato igual al que sostenía Rei al final de la fila, rebosante de papeles de colores. Lo acepto con duda y vaga irritación en su rostro, Sousuke era generalmente serio cuando se trataba de prácticas y entrenamientos pero tal parece que estaba teniendo sus dudas con esta dinámica, mala suerte, ya era muy tarde y a este punto todos habían llegado a un acuerdo por lo que no podía echarse atrás. Lucia como que eso era lo que Sousuke estaba pensando en ese momento cuando levanto una hoja y la coloco a corta distancia de sus labios, listo para comenzar en cuanto la empalagosa música sonara.

Rin alzo su mano y Makoto se acomodo mejor, preparándose para la señal, en cuanto la dejo caer la música dio inicio y Sousuke se llevo el papel a la boca. Cuando se volteo Ai se asusto y balbuceo, haciendo más difícil el pase, con su mano izquierda Sousuke lo tomo de los hombros forzándolo a quedarse quieto y forzó el papel en su boca, dejándolo completamente sonrojado, casi podías escuchar su piel arder. Con pequeñas fuerzas Ai se giro tras suyo para encarar a Seijirou que lo esperaba con una gran sonrisa, sin darle tiempo Seijirou se inclino sobre él, tomándolo de ambos hombros para quitarle el papel, no eran ni 10 segundos dentro del juego y Ai ya estaba parcialmente muerto. Sin perder tiempo Seijirou paso la hoja a Rei quien cerró los ojos con fuerza, quedándose estático por un momento hasta que escucho a Natsuya señalándole que tenía que dejar la hoja en el plato que sostenía en sus manos, como si apenas se diera cuenta de ello Rei hizo caso, mas avergonzado por distraerse que por el beso indirecto con 3 de sus compañeros de grupo. 

Desde el otro lado Sousuke ya tenía otra pieza de papel en sus labios pero Ai no se había recuperado en absoluto de la vergüenza, alzándose en las puntas de sus pies coloco sus manos en los antebrazos de Sousuke para acercarse a él, con los ojos cerrados tan fuerte que se veía doloroso, Sousuke suspiro y lo tomo del frente de la camisa, forzándolo a juntar sus labios a través del papel; bajo el material Ai soltó un chillido y sacudió sus manos estampándose con Seijirou al girar de golpe, sin notar que el papel cayó al suelo sus labios se encontraron.

TODOS en el cuarto gritaron, apenas siendo Ai el más escandaloso como para sobresalir de entre todas exclamaciones a su alrededor, agitando las manos frente a su cara tratando de recuperar el aire antes de cubrir su boca con estas, incrédulo. Rin tenía la quijada en el piso, su espíritu abandonando su cuerpo y Momo no podía estar más feliz con su cambio de equipo.

-¡Un comienzo fuerte! – Al menos Nagisa aprobaba la pérdida del honor de toda la familia Nitori. Sousuke frunció el ceño, enojado. El papel quedo fuera del juego pero la música seguía sonando así que no podían darle más tiempo a Ai para recuperarse del shock o a Seijirou que parecía recién procesar lo que acababa de pasar, con un diminuto sonrojo en su confundido rostro.

-Ai – Cuando el menor se giro para encarar a Sousuke, apenas separando sus manos de su boca para sentir la fuerte mano de Sousuke tomarlo de la nuca para sostenerlo en su lugar y depositar el papel en su boca. La mirada de Sousuke no era visible desde donde Haruka estaba, pero por la expresión en los ojos de Ai podía deducir que no era completamente inocente pues aunque su sonrojo no disminuía su ansiedad si, luciendo casi en trance. Con más velocidad que antes y curiosamente menos vergüenza, Ai paso el papel a Seijirou quien lo paso rápido a Rei que temblaba sin control, posiblemente con miedo de pasar por lo mismo que acababa de suceder entre los otros 2 anteriormente. Esta vez deposito el papel en el plato, con eficiencia.

El tiempo trascurría rápido y Sousuke estaba consciente de ello, en un rápido movimiento que sorprendió a todos e hizo chiflar al trió a cargo de la cámara, levanto a Ai con facilidad en su brazo libre y este inmediatamente aseguro sus piernas en su cadera para no caer. Un sonido casi sale de los labios de Haruka ante la escena y se reprendió a sí mismo, este juego podía llegar a ser lo suficientemente emocionante como para que se dejara llevar por él. Nao sonrió pequeñamente y con una voz contrariada le susurro un ‘Oh dios’ a Natsuya en su derecha que cubría los ojos de Momo parado frente a él, aclamando que no era apto para su edad. 

Increíblemente el nuevo arreglo parecía funcionar porque tan pronto como Sousuke dejaba el papel en los labios de Ai, este se giraba para atraer a Seijirou por los hombros y desde arriba depositaba el papel en su boca con facilidad mientras que Seijirou lo recibía, colocaba su mano tras el cuello de Rei atrayéndolo inmediatamente para pasárselo y tan pronto como este lo recibía lo colocaba en el plato. Continuaron trabajando en este sistema hasta que la canción se detuvo y los cuatro suspiraron con cansancio – incluyendo a Seijirou – finalmente libres de la tortura. Rin parecía sin palabras, como si aun el hecho de que el juego había terminado no había sentado en su cabeza todavía. Nao y Natsuya aplaudían animadamente, asegurando estar orgullosos de ellos. Momo se cruzo de brazos dejándose caer en el suelo, inconforme por haberse perdido la mayor parte de lo que paso. Por lo bajo escucho a Nagisa asegurarle que podría ver la grabación junto a ellos después, sin preocupaciones. 

Natsuya sacudió a Rin y este reacciono, después de un par de parpadeos, se cubrió la boca para aclarar su garganta y llamo a Kisumi.  
Kisumi paso al frente y tomo el plato de la mano de Sousuke que estaba – aun – cargando al pequeño productor. Regreso a Rin y tomando cada papel para alzarlo y contarlo en voz alta para que todos fuesen testigos, conto 9. Casi. 

Sousuke chasqueo la lengua y Ai bajo la mirada levente, decepcionados. Seijirou dio una gran exclamación de derrota, dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo pero Rei no se veía muy afectado, aunque conociéndolo lo más seguro es que se reprendía sí mismo por no haber tenido la prevención suficiente para prepararse con el conocimiento necesario para la tarea.

-La próxima vez… la próxima vez… ¡ESTARE PREPARADO! – Si, ahí estaba. El buen Rei era tan fácil de leer, era justo el tipo de persona que a Haruka le gustaba, fácil de entender y sin complicaciones. Si tan solo no fuera tan ruidoso.

-Tal vez fue el tiempo que perdieron en escandalizarse y las muestras publicas de indecencia – Renegó Kisumi – indignado – cruzándose brazos y bufando al lado contrario sin querer mirarlos. A pesar de que Kisumi era básicamente el ‘Rey del Skinship’ entre ellos siendo apenas igualado por Nagisa, Momo y Natsuya, era fácilmente disgustado por las muestras de afecto y contacto físico entre otros miembros. Una de las curiosidades de Kisumi Shigino, supone Haruka. Y esta celoso, probablemente.

Después de lo sucedió anteriormente, era claro para Rin que el resto de los miembros estaban guardando sus reservas, quizás preocupados por el primer turno y lo que sucedería ahora. Pensando un poco, llamo la atención de todos e hizo una de las cosas por las que es el líder.

-¿Qué tal si lo hacemos más interesante? El equipo con menos papeles al final del juego tiene que comprarles la cena a los demás. Ahora hay 9 puntos, ese será el estándar, menos de 9, pierden y pagan, mas de 9 y cenan gratis – Como un hechizo o su cantico antes de una presentación, el humor mejoro en un 200%, la decisión radiante en los ojos de todos los ocupantes de la habitación. 

-¿Cena? – Dijo alguien y Haruka no alcanzo a ver quién era.

-Carne – Aclaro inmediatamente e imposiblemente, la emoción ardió con aun más fuerza tras esa simple palabra, la mirada de Rin se encontró con los insistentes ojos de Haruka que le picaban con necedad. – Y pescado, para Haruka – Añadió tras un suspiro, ganándose un nuevo brillo satisfecho en los ruidosos ojos del mismo.

-¡Muy bien! – Grito Nagisa, pegando un brinco justo en el centro del salón recién desocupado por el primer equipo. Momo lo acompaño con un entusiasmo similar chocando continuamente sus palmas con las de el rubio, seguido de un tranquilo Nao, un BASTANTE encabronado Ikuya y un pequeño, tembloroso e inseguro Makoto, quien estaba ya a punto de colapsar ni bien comenzado el juego. Como su mejor amigo, Haruka sintió una punzada en el corazón, como si estuviese entregando su bebe a los leones. Esta es la vida que escogimos; le comunico con sus ojos, Makoto recibió el mensaje y tragando saliva asintió sin embargo no se veía en lo absoluto confortado por esto.

Tomando el lugar de Makoto, Rei se posiciono junto al reproductor, listo para la señal. Rin les dio unos segundos para que se posicionaran, dejando a Nao y Makoto a los extremos contrarios y a los menores en medio, Momo después de Nao e Ikuya frente a Nagisa que quedaba antes de Makoto. Según Nagisa, era más divertido así aun así era obvio para todos que había escogido este lineamento para que la diferencia de estaturas no fuera un problema pero nadie dijo nada pues Nao y Makoto eran parte de su equipo y todos respetaban a sus madres.

Natsuya paso al frente y acaricio las cabezas de Momo e Ikuya, deseándole suerte a ‘sus pequeños’ Momo asintió con fuerza mientras que Ikuya refunfuño entre dientes y se reacomodo el cabello nuevamente, después se dirigió a Nao para darle su apoyo.

-Bueno suerte, Mama-san – Nao le sonrió con esa misma sonrisa maternal carente de emoción y toda la maldad de un sociópata cuidando una guardería despidiéndose de los crédulos padres antes de entregar a los niños a la trata de blancas y Haruka admiraba la falta de nervio que tenía Natsuya para regresarle una sonrisa igual.

-Gracias, Papa-san – Rin gruño, esos dos le daban escalofríos.

Natsuya volvió a su lugar junto a Rin y este se giro para ver a Rei tras él, asegurando que estuviese listo. Por suerte, una vez pasado el impacto causado por el juego  
Rei estaba tranquilo y en la espera de la señal. Rin le dio un gesto de aprobación.

-Muy bien, esperemos que esto sea mejor que lo anterior, recuerden que su meta es mas de 9 puntos y podrán cenar gratis así que prepárense y OH POR DIOS SOUSUKE ¡BAJA A AI DE UNA VEZ! – Y así dio la señal en medio del exasperado grito; Nao tomo el papel al ritmo de las primeras notas de ‘Me gustas tú’ y Haruka sintió vergüenza ajena por el cuestionable gusto musical de su líder.

De un brinco, Momo acorto la distancia y rápidamente tomo el papel, un sorprendido ‘Oh~’ lleno de asombro fue emitido tras la cámara por parte de Asahi, claramente nadie esperaba un movimiento tan astuto de Momo. Ikuya no pudo ni alcanzar a realizar movimiento alguno pues Momo había estampado el papel en sus labios e incluso lo giro el mismo, dejándolo justo frente a Nagisa quien estaba ansioso y listo para su pase, bailando en su puesto. 

-C’mon baby~ Give it to me, I’ll be gentle – En todos los años en que se han conocido, nunca había visto a Ikuya abrir tanto los ojos, eran tan marrones, tan brillantes y tan… llenos de demasiado odio para una persona tan pequeña.

-¡Augh! ¡Rin! ¡Me golpeo! ¡Ikuya me golpeo! – Nagisa no dejaba de revolotear y patear el suelo, cubriendo su nariz con ambas manos sin poder creer lo que había pasado. A su lado Ikuya lucia indignado con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, rehusándose a mirar a Nagisa o arrepentirse de sus acciones; el papel yacía en el suelo, completamente olvidado.

-Siendo honesto Nagisa, te lo ganaste – Y Nagisa estaba doblemente ofendido ante el obvio desinterés y apatía que cargaban el rostro y voz del que era supuestamente su líder. Desde alguna parte en el fondo del cuarto se escuchaba la estridente risa de Asahi exclamando las buenas vines que saldrían del video.

-¡Esto no es un juego! ¿Qué hago si rompió mi nariz? ¿Quién se hará cargo del visual si algo le pasa a mi cara? – Siguió protestando, puchero en rostro. Haruka noto muchos rostros ofendidos por su aclamación pero antes de que alguien pudiera reclamar a su favor Rin hablo con exactamente la misma apatía llenando todo su ser.

-Tengo a Makoto para cubrir eso, muchas gracias – Ante el inesperado cumplido, Makoto emitió un sorprendido chillido antes de enrojecer hasta las orejas, Sousuke sonrió petulante –con Ai aun en sus brazos, por cierto – mientras Nagisa fulminaba a su ‘competencia’ con una mirada acusadora.

No es como que a Haruka le interese algo tan insulso e inútil como los visuales pero, objetivamente hablando, Haruka era considerado estéticamente atractivo según los estándares de belleza en Asia. Solo decía, y las fans estaban de acuerdo, así que. Si. Eso.

No, Haruka no le tenía envidia a nadie. Cállate. Espera ¿Con quién está hablando? Genial, estaba hablando solo otra vez, a Rin no le iba a gustar esto. 

-Y creías que sería fácil – Rin suspiro, girándose a la izquierda donde Kisumi juzgaba la escena frente a ellos, con claro disgusto en su cara.

-Sí, bueno. Como saber que era ASI de malo – Respondió con amargura, señalando con ambas manos la situación entera, tan incrédulo como exasperado.

-¿Llevas 3 años en esta compañía y solo ahora notas lo extra que son estos perdedores? – Siendo justos, tanto Kisumi como Rin eran tan extras como cualquiera en el grupo, pero Haruka no iba a decir eso.

-Lo dices como si no fueras parte del grupo – OK, Haruka mintió, pero el sonrojo avergonzado de Rin y el mismo Kisumi al ser señalados era mejor que guardar silencio. Esto de expresarse mas como le decían no era tan malo, quizás lo haga más seguido. 

Aclarándose la garganta para llamar la atención, Rin regreso su vista al segundo equipo, haciendo que Nagisa soltara a Makoto y dejara de sacudirlo. Justo a tiempo porque lucia a poco de comenzar a llorar. 

-Solo para recordarles, la música aun está sonando, así que… – y con eso, Nagisa soltó a Makoto, casi con miedo en su rostro al haber recordado su atesorado premio, algo que tenía un valor sagrado entre todos los miembros: comida. Comida gratis, para ser exactos.

Forzando a Ikuya a girarse al frente le grito a Nao para que continuaran y así lo hicieron, pero la perturbadora sonrisa maternal de Nao estaba comenzando a alterar a Momo quien cada vez parecía más nervioso por esto y cuando se atrevió a reclamar por ello Nao hizo el asqueroso comentario de – Quiero que sientas el amor que tu madre siente por su bebe – La cara de Momo alcanzo nuevos niveles de asco e incluso desde donde se encontraban Haruka y el resto pudo notar los escalofríos alcanzando a todos menos Natsuya, el muy imbécil.

Muerto por dentro, Momo siguió dando sus pases a Ikuya quien aun no perdonaba a Nagisa por ser tan asquerosamente extra y continuaba soltando un puñetazo aquí y allá, apenas dándole tiempo a Nagisa para intentar esquivarlos, hasta ahora había esquivado 3 pero recibido 2 y esos dos fueron… fuertes. El plato en las manos de Makoto apenas y tenía algo en el, si no fuese porque Haruka quería su cena gratis, se sentiría mal por su amigo. 

-Esto es horrible… – Murmuro Sousuke a la derecha de Haruka.

-Es difícil de ver… – Concordó Ai, desde sus brazos. 

Haruka se alejo de ellos y se acerco más a Rin. Al igual que a Kisumi, estos dos le daban asco 24/7.

Movimiento frente a ellos capturo la atención de todos nuevamente. Nagisa no había podido tomar bien el papel de Ikuya al esquivar un golpe dirigido a su estomago y por ello cuando Makoto se agacho para recibir la hoja de él sin fijarse antes sus labios se tocaron en una esquina y Makoto grito separándose rápidamente, fue pura suerte y coincidencia que la hoja cayera justo en el plato. Makoto se llevo su mano derecha – libre – a la boca, escandalizado. Fue en ese momento en que Haruka recordó vagamente algo del grandulón teniendo un puppy crush en Nagisa cuando eran trainees. Huh. 

Fue su fuerte conexión con este gran cachorro que tuvo el leve presentimiento de que hoy dormiría tarde.

Algo que solo pasaba cuando recibía un cumplido inesperado por otro ídolo, Nagisa se sonrojo pero se lo aguanto con la mente en el juego, urgiendo a los otros frente a él a que continuaran y sorpresa, sorpresa, en medio de la conmoción el papel cayó nuevamente, esta vez entre Momo e Ikuya. Ambos gritaron completamente horrorizados.

-Oh por dios… – Exclamo Kisumi incrédulo, viendo como el Mikoshiba menor se tapaba la cara con los brazos al borde la histeria, sin callarse sobre cómo había estado reservado su primer beso para Gou-san e Ikuya golpeaba a Nagisa otra vez. 

Y apenas habían comenzado otra vez el papel cayo.

-¡¿Qué HE HECHO?! ¡BESE A MI HIJO! ¡Oh por dios! ¡Van a llevarme! ¡Van a llevarme a prisión por abuso infantil! – Ver a Nao mostrando emociones genuinas tan abiertamente escandalizo tanto a todos que nadie presto atención a Momo llorando de rodillas en el suelo. 

Solo… vaya…

Sin voltear su rostro, Haruka vislumbro a Rin, su faz llena de asombro. Durante todo este tiempo desde que inicio el juego Rin había estado saltando en su lugar, dando pequeños brincos de sorpresa, inclinándose al frente con intriga contenida, suspirando con tensión acumulada cuando un pase peligraba y riendo cada vez que alguien era golpeado en la cara. Fue preocupante para Haruka cuando cayó en la cuenta que no recordaba la última vez que Rin bajo la guardia y se permitió relajarse y disfrutar junto a ellos. Se preguntaba cual sería la respuesta del público si pudiesen ver esto: la sonrisa genuina producto de espontanea felicidad pasando un buen rato con sus querido amigos en lugar de la sonrisa practicada frente al espejo tantas veces que había perdido sentido. 

Cuando espió el brillo de su mirada, bajo sus espesas pestañas, Haruka sintió un cosquilleo bailar sobre sus mejillas y estomago, descendiendo hasta las puntas de sus dedos y un sentimiento conocido para el se hizo presente.

Regreso su vista al frente. 

-Me gustas tú – 

-¡¡ ¿EH?!! – Aun con el murmuro, estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que Rin lo escuchase. Apenas girando un poco el rostro para ver su cara, llena de sorpresa y completamente horrorizada, lo encaro. 

También, completamente enrojecida.

-Es la letra de la canción – Y Rin se avergonzó aun mas, dándose cuenta de que tenía razón, también recordando que era tiempo de dar la señal para detener la música.

-Um, si… ya lo sabía – Respondió quedamente contra su puño, desviando la mirada inútilmente. Haruka sintió una inapropiada elevación de orgullo. 

Delante de ellos, Nagisa grito con horror cuando Kisumi conto exactamente 7 piezas de papel en el plato. Al menos fueron el equipo con más accidentes y eso era parte de todo el asunto ¿No? Porque eso parecía ser lo que Kisumi y Asahi estaban pensando, repitiendo las mismas escenas una y otra vez en la grabación, riendo nuevamente cada vez.

Regresando al otro extremo del salón para dar lugar al último equipo Momo se tiro en el suelo contra el espejo, ocultándose tras mochilas y toallas no queriendo ver a nadie. Ikuya se ahogo con botella tras botella de agua queriendo distraerse de la vergüenza o quitarse la sensación de Momo de los labios. Pero lo mejor fue ver a Nao tratar de abrazar a Natsuya quien lo mandaba a la mierda negándose a encararlo siquiera. Problemas maritales.

Cuando Makoto estuvo frente a él, aun con el plato en sus manos – sin papeles – callado y con un pequeño sonrojo que aun no subsidia, Haruka lo tomo de los hombros y mirándolo fijamente le dijo con toda la seguridad del mundo.

-Lo hiciste bien – Después de que las palabras asentaran en su cabeza, sus ojos despertaron del trauma y le sonrió, agradecido.

-Buena suerte, Haru –

Natsuya – aun indignado – Kisumi, Asahi, Rin y finalmente, Haruka, pasaron al frente. Extrañamente aun habiendo permanecido tras la cámara todo este tiempo y siendo testigo de los horrores Asahi permanecía apacible, emitiendo un aura de confianza y cero estrés. Kisumi, algo perturbado por esto, alzo la voz.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas tan tranquilo? – Asahi taciturno era una señal de mal omen para todos e incluso Haruka empezó a preocuparse. No estaba listo para esto. Nunca estaría listo para esto.

-Somos el último equipo, ahora que vimos a los demás solo tenemos que tener cuidado y no cometer los mismos errores ¿Cierto? Cierto – Asintiendo como si acabara de escupir las verdades más calientes del 2016 Asahi tomo una postura de sabiduría mientras que Kisumi permanecía escéptico. Por otro lado Natsuya supero su disgusto y exclamo con admiración.

-Oh, ¿Los últimos serán los primeros? – Asahi levanto su mirada, cruzándola con la de Natsuya y sonrieron socarronamente.

-¡Así es! – Natsuya aúllo y se tomaron de los brazos, golpeándose contra el pecho del otro continuamente sin dejar de repetir sus nombres.

-Ugh, vamos a perder… - El par detuvo su rutina para encarar a Kisumi tras su amargado comentario.

-¡Si dices eso, perderás ante de intentar! – Pero Kisumi no caía a nada de lo que Asahi dijera.

-¡Estar en el mismo equipo que ustedes ya se siente como un fracaso! – Luciendo eternamente ofendidos por la traición de su amado MC se abrazaron mutuamente. Haruka escucho algo sobre ser rechazados por su persona más querida y lo hirientes que podían llegar a ser las palabras.

Apartando su atención de estos 3, Haruka poso su vista en una hoja que había recogido del suelo, viendo el color probablemente era la hoja que escapo para darle a Momo su primer beso – junto con el permanente trauma – y pensó. Pensó, frunció el ceño y negó. Cuando cerró los ojos para aclarar su mente y los abrió nuevamente, la misma imagen permanecía tatuada en su persona. 

Atreviéndose a levantar la mirada vio a Rin que estaba justo terminando de darle señalamientos a Nao para que continuara con las notas que Natsuya había estado tomando y asegurándose de que Rei estuviese listo cuando Sousuke le diera la señal – también asegurándose de que Ai estuviese parado sobre sus propios pies de una buena vez – y se dirigía hacia ellos, mentalmente preparándose para lo que se venía. 

Por un momento, Haruka se preocupo por Rin. ¿No era Rin un romántico? Estaba más que seguro que alguien como Rin tenía planeado o al menos había fantaseado más de una vez en cómo, cuando, donde y con quien sería su primer beso. 

Después de todo, Rin tenía su vida planeada desde los 12 años.

¿Qué haría Rin si el papel caía? O más que nada ¿Qué sentiría Rin si el papel caía? Realmente, si Rin tenía que besar a alguien, por más ridículo – y probablemente, masoquista – que sonase, Haruka prefería que fuese porque el así lo quería y no el resultado de una práctica ridícula de un juego aun más ridículo.

Pero Haruka tenía hambre, mucha.

Rin se estaba rascando la nuca distraídamente, algo contrariado. Probablemente preguntándose en qué orden deberían colocarse pero demasiado tímido para sugerir algo, Kisumi rápidamente fue a colocarse entre él y Haruka.

-Si voy a hacer esto al menos quiero ganar algo a cambio – Rin y Haruka lo miraron atónitos, casi halagados. Casi. Natsuya y Asahi gritaron un “QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO” pero fueron – nuevamente – ignorados. Desde el frente Nagisa y Sousuke se susurraban continuamente al oído y Nagisa negó rotundamente su petición.

-Hemos decidido que eso no es lo suficientemente interesante – En otras palabras, querían desquitarse y que Kisumi fuera infeliz así que por supuesto si, Kisumi iría justo entre Natsuya y Asahi porque “Es más divertido así” algo sospechoso estaba pasando aquí, algo se los decía cuando veían las miradas de sus compañeros, pero Haruka estaba suficientemente aliviado de no estar de ninguna forma en contacto con Kisumi durante el juego que lo pasar ir. No es que tuviera algo en contra de él, pero en el dado caso de que ‘algo’ llegase a pasar sabia que nunca se le permitiría olvidarlo. Nunca. Para siempre. Y más. 

Y no es como si el hecho de que Nagisa dijera que si Haruka iba antes de Rin – que sería el último de la cadena – seria “más divertido y una rara vista BONUS debido a sus escasas interacciones en público” tuviese algún peso sobre su decisión. 

Rin jugaba con su labio inferior entre sus dientes al mismo tiempo que sus manos lo hacían con el plato que se le paso para su tarea. Desde el frente de la cadena Natsuya le dio un ‘thumbs up’ con paternal confort que tuvo exactamente el efecto contrario porque el plato corría tanto peligro de caerse como su labio de sangrar. Haruka decidió interferir y tomo las manos de Rin, deteniendo sus movimientos y llamando su atención; su labio colgó levemente de sus afilados dientes. Haruka trago saliva y subió la mirada hasta llegar a sus ojos, brillantes con incertidumbre. No estaba seguro de si su mensaje estaba siendo recibido o no pero el cambio en las facciones del menor le dijo que de alguna manera, lo entendió.

En ese mismo momento ‘NoNoNo’ hizo eco en la habitación y Haruka solo tuvo tiempo de mirar con desaprobación a Rin y este de encogerse de hombros, claramente sin más excusas para defender su playlist de elección para el entrenamiento, antes de que ambos dirigieran toda su atención al juego en manos. 

Teóricamente, lo que Asahi había dicho era cierto. Teóricamente. 

En la práctica, Kisumi acababa de picar a Natsuya en el ojo con su nariz y Natsuya estaba de cuclillas en el piso, llorando.

Siendo justos, eso no les había pasado a los otros equipos, así que Asahi no estaba enteramente mal.

Con una indiferencia casi hiriente Kisumi siguió como si nada y tanto Rin como Haruka estuvieron agradecidos de que no estuviera entre ellos. 

Asahi estaba tan distraído riendo de su mayor que Kisumi tuvo que golpearlo en el pecho para que le hiciese caso y en medio de su protesta estampo el papel a sus labios. Asahi enrojeció TANTO que Nagisa y Sousuke chocaron palmas. Y esto era a través de un papel, huh. Qué bueno era ser joven.

Era su turno. Mierda. Rápido y sin pensar tomo el papel en su boca, silenciosamente agradecido de proceder sin accidentes, y giro a su izquierda para dárselo a Rin cuando un pensamiento fugaz asalto su mente. Tenía que pasarle la hoja a Rin. A Rin. Rin.

Pero algo que Haruka debió aprender hace años es que, cuando se trata de una competencia, Rin no le ponía mucho pensamiento a nada. Siempre procediendo con lo que se pusiera en frente con decisión. Así que no fue raro cuando Rin lo tomo de la nuca y choco sus labios contra los suyos – con el papel entre ellos – para después depositarlo en el plato sin más. Fue todo tan rápido que Haruka no tuvo tiempo para procesarlo. Tenía que admitir que aunque admiraba su profesionalismo otra parte de el estaba levemente decepcionada de que no le fuese más difícil. 

Esta vez, Kisumi tomo el papel de parte de Natsuya sin problemas pero antes de que pudiese dárselo a Asahi, este estallo en risas sin aviso, en el espejo a sus espaldas Kisumi vio a Momo – que había tenido una recuperación milagrosa aparentemente – bailando la exacta coreografía de la canción con el aegyo mas grande que un maknae podía invocar y casi se ríe también. No. Si se rio. Oh, el papel se cayó. Bien.

Tras él, Natsuya lo golpeo en la espalda – quizás con un poco más fuerza de la necesaria pero vamos que acababa de ser apuñalado en el ojo – y le ordeno que se enfocara.

-¡Oh por dios! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡A un visual no se le toca! ¡IMPERDONABLE! – 

-Creí que yo era el visual… – Susurro Makoto tímidamente atrayendo rápidamente la atención de Nagisa que lo apunto amenazadoramente desde la cámara.

-Oh no, ESTO NO se ha terminado Tachibana Makoto, mejor duerme con un ojo abierto esta noche – Este ha sido un día lleno de emociones para todos. Quizás demasiadas para Makoto.

Antes de que Haruka pudiese ver sus compañeros habían continuado y aunque Kisumi aun lucia extremadamente ofendido por haber sido golpeado por su padre el papel había llegado a salvo hasta Asahi que se lo estaba pasando a él, tratando de no dejar que el trabajo de equipo decayera otra vez Haruka se lo entrego a Rin con facilidad. Pudo sentirlo sonreír a través del papel, probablemente conforme con el progreso y algo se encendió dentro de el.

Ah, competitividad.

Tenían que ganar.

Normalmente, Haruka y Rin siempre eran asignados a equipos contrarios, dando como resultado que tengan que competir entre sí. Y cuando se trataba de competir contra el otro, NUNCA era ‘solo un juego’ era todo o nada, ve con todo o vete a casa. Todos sus compañeros sabían esto como un hecho, sin embargo, en los raros casos en que ambos eran colocados en el mismo lado. Eran lo que algunos llamaban ‘Dream Team’

Obviamente decepcionados de que su intento para distraerlos fuera frustrado, todos exclamaron casi con horror cuando notaron la velocidad con la que los papeles iban de un lado al otro, llegando con seguridad al plato en la firme mano de Rin no perdía balance por un segundo.

Haruka había empujado a Asahi, quien se apego más a Kisumi que capto el mensaje, acercándose más a Natsuya. Rin intercambio una mirada con él, felicitándolo por su astucia y los siguió. Kisumi tenía los brazos de Natsuya y Asahi sobre sus hombros que rápidamente colocaban y tomaban el papel de sus labios. Los tres estaban fuertemente sonrojados, claro estaba. Pues aunque el nuevo arreglo era más que eficiente hacia que el contacto luciera y se sintiese aun más intimo. Desde la cámara, Nagisa jalo a Momo y Rei, atrayendo también a Sousuke y Ai que rieron estúpidamente, señalaban la cámara insistentemente, aclamando lo mucho que lucía como si se estuviesen besando de verdad.

Por alguna razón y en contra de todo buen sentido, Asahi había cerrado los ojos durante este breve tiempo, pero al escucharlos los abrió de golpe, encontrándose con la estupefacta mirada y mejillas sonrojadas de Kisumi. Sintiendo su corazón en la garganta, se quedo quieto, incapaz de movimiento o pensamiento alguno.

Pero Natsuya no tenía tiempo para estas cosas y con su mano tomo a Asahi del cuello, forzando su rostro contra el de Kisumi. Ambos soltaron un quejido, callado por el papel. Y cuando se separaron habían desbloqueado una nueva tonalidad de rojo. Haruka sintió empatía y quizás solo un poco de envidia. Al pasarle el papel a Rin pudo ver que este también se había sonrojado y de alguna manera eso puso nervioso a Haruka, pero trato de empujar el sentimiento hasta el fondo de su mente.

Trato.

La verdad es que su mano estaba comenzando a temblar y se preguntaba si Rin sentía cosquillas en su cuello a causa de ello. Así como de pronto estaba DEMASIADO consciente de la mano en su espalda.

Por suerte, el inminente accidente no involucro a Haruka en forma alguna pues fue un soplido involuntario de parte de Kisumi que voló el papel tan inesperadamente que Asahi no lo noto y—

CHU~

-¡WOOOOOOHHHHHHHH~! - Nagisa y Momo aullaron emocionados. Sousuke levanto ambos pulgares, dándoles su aprobación. Nao aplaudió, “Crecen tan rápido” dijo entre falsas lagrimas de orgullo maternal. Y quizás sin darse realmente cuenta de lo que hacía, Makoto aplaudió también, siguiendo el ejemplo de Nao.

En contra de lo que Kisumi había estado alegando al principio del juego, no se veía para nada molesto por el beso involuntario, si tan solo algo… desconcertado. 

Natsuya se disculpo un millón de veces, tan rápido que dejo de ser entendible pero solo obtuvo un gesto de negación ausente por parte de Kisumi y un tímido, callado, casi inaudible ‘No importa’ de Asahi. 

Haruka despabilo, queriendo enfocarse nuevamente en el juego y preguntándose a donde fue el buen trabajo de equipo que habían estado llevando hasta ahora. ¿Sería acaso este el verdadero poder del infame ‘Mouth-to-Mouth’? ¿Simplemente trae el desastre e ineptitud en contra de toda buena voluntad? De pronto, Haruka tenía un nuevo sentido de respeto hacia el juego.

Intentando pasar desapercibido, espió a Rin por debajo de su fleco intentando ver su reacción a todo esto. Y aunque el incidente no lo habían incluido las puntas de sus orejas irradiaban calor con veracidad. El corazón de Haruka latió tan fuerte que podría confundirse como la batería de acompañamiento de la canción que aun resonaba para suerte de ellos. 

Curiosamente, una vez superado el momento, parecía que Kisumi y Asahi querían dar todo por terminado lo más rápido posible y quién sabe, encerrarse en sus respectivas habitaciones para reconsiderar sus vidas hasta ese momento o algo así. Así que el juego prosiguió sin interrupciones.

Claramente arrepentido por su torpeza, sintiéndose como un fracaso como padre por no solo no haber podido proteger a su bebe y ahora haber puesto la castidad de dos mas de sus hijos en riesgo, Natsuya se resigno a intentar pasar el papel con la mayor velocidad y precisión que su cuerpo podía lograr. Logrando llevar incluso 3 papeles en la cadena, uno tras otro.

Cuando Haruka conto 10 en su mente, algo dentro suyo hizo click. O más que un click, era ese ruido que hace una liga cuando se revienta, después de haber soportado más allá de su capacidad. Quizás así era, había superado su capacidad. Después de tantos años ¿Era extraño? Realmente ¿Podría alguien culparlo por un momento de debilidad? Haruka ha estado esperando por lo que se siente como la mitad de su vida.

Estaban seguros, podrían detenerse en este momento si quisieran pero era tal vez por su ego de querer llegar aun más lejos que los demás que continuaron. 

Y antes de que pudieran bajar el ritmo, relajados por su sabida victoria, Haruka tomo ventaja de la velocidad con la que sus movimientos colectivos fluían y sus dedos se entrelazaron con las largas hebras de la coleta de su insospechado líder, asegurando su agarre con firmeza. Rin apenas pudo tragarse su sorpresa, sus ojos abriéndose incrédulos cuando no sintió el papel contra sus labios, pero si los labios de Haruka. Presionándose contra los suyos. Con fuerza.

Silencio total cayó en la habitación, el único sonido siendo las voces femeninas que continuaban cantando ajenas a lo que sucedía al son de su canción. Y como si recién se diese cuenta o fuera lo único que su cerebro podía procesar a hacer, Rei pauso el aparato.

Haruka cortó el beso, con fingida sorpresa en su rostro.

-Oh… - 

Antes de que Rin pudiese dejar caer el plato al suelo, Asahi lo había rescato – sus siempre confiables reflejos guiándolo – y se dispuso a contar junto a Natsuya. 

Alzaron 15 hojas de papel en sus manos, victoriosos. 

Mientras tanto, una vez recuperados del shock general, los otros dos equipos rompieron en gritos.

Momo y Nagisa saltaron hasta derribar a Rin, separándolos. Ni con todas las exclamaciones y felicitaciones podía llegar a comprender lo que había pasado. Y que era real. Algo real que había pasado. 

Sintió una mano en su hombro y se giro para ver a Seijirou, que le sonreía apacible, felicitándolo. Algo dentro de Haruka tembló bajo la posibilidad de que no fuera tan bueno escondiendo sus emociones como creía, pero tal vez solo era que Seijirou era más perspicaz de lo que le daban crédito muchas veces. 

Sousuke – junto con Ai – se posiciono en su otro lado, mirándolo casi con orgullo mal disimulado. Tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho pero su sonrisa no tenía una pizca de sentimiento negativo alguno.

-No creí que lo tuvieras en ti, Nanase – No tenia animo alguno de saber que estaba queriendo decirle con eso, pero la forma en que Ai lo observaba fijamente apegado al costado izquierdo de Sousuke como tratando de tomarlo todo con sus ojos, le hizo creer que efectivamente todos sabían. Todos menos Rin.

-Papa-san, ¿Verdad que me ayudaras a pagar la cena? – Escucho a Nao, tratando de tomar el brazo de Natsuya que se lo sacudió en un movimiento.

-No me toques, besa-hijos – Al menos a Momo no parecía molestarle ya, porque se rio del desprecio de su padre y el estupefacto rostro de Nao ante su rechazo. Pronto rompieron en una pelea, clásicos esposos.

Ikuya lo fulminaba con la mirada y de pronto Haruka recordó su doble victoria sobre el, contra todo lo que caracterizaba a Nanase Haruka, sonrió. Y el enfado creciente de Ikuya solo alimentaba la sonrisa satisfecha de Haruka. Jaque Mate pequeña mierda.

Por el espejo pudo ver a Makoto, que parecía no estar afectado en absoluto; aprovechando la distracción de Rin para seguir comiendo, con una bolsa de panecillos en mano. Haruka conecto su mirada con la suya a través del espejo y Makoto se disculpo, pidiéndole que no le dijera nada al mismo tiempo en que Haruka supo que pasaría su tiempo libre acompañando a Makoto en el gimnasio de la compañía. Otra vez.

Kisumi y Natsuya escaparon de la habitación, alegando que querían verse bien ahora que irían a cenar, claramente tenían en mente un banquete y Ai jalo a Sousuke del brazo alentándolo a que fueran a prepararse también, recordándole que tenía que pasar por su estudio antes de irse ya que aun tenía unas mezclas que guardar en su biblioteca para poder usarlas cuando volvieran. Por debajo pudo escuchar a Sousuke decirle algo sobre que tenía que descansar hoy y no pudo evitar sentir ternura por la estampa que hacían los dos juntos.

Nao aun estaba dando vueltas en el salón completamente estresado, por lo que alcanzaba a escuchar de sus balbuceos acababa de gastar una pequeña fortuna en una chaqueta Adidas y ahora tendría que usar todo lo que le quedaba para alimentar la manada de gorilas que tenían en el grupo. Solo por eso Haruka decidió que pediría triple ración.

Cuando Rin fue liberado por Momo y Nagisa sus miradas finalmente se cruzaron, a diferencia de lo que Haruka esperaba de él, Rin no evito sus ojos, si tan solo encarándolo con reserva debido al reciente contacto íntimo que acababan de compartir. 

Accidentalmente, durante un juego – no – durante la PRACTICA de un juego, en la sala de prácticas de SG Ent., todos sus amigos presentes, ‘NoNoNo’ sonando vivazmente en el fondo, con Haruka. Esto no era, ni cercas, el cómo Rin probablemente había imaginado que sería su primer beso. Aun así, Haruka se dio cuenta de que no podía imaginar algo mejor.

Después de todo, Rin lo perdonaría. Su paciente amabilidad siendo lo que siempre le había brindado sin dudar. 

-¿Eh? Creo que Haru-chan se llevo la cámara – 

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¡REGRESA AQUÍ CON ESA CAMARA NANASE!! ¡¡NANASE!! - Fue lo último que Haruka escucho, acompañado de los gritos de Rin tras él cuando abandono el salón camino a su habitación para prepararse, hoy cenaba gratis después de todo.

Y extrañamente, quería verse bien.

Durante la cena, Rin se sentó junto a la unidad Hip Hop quedando justo a la distancia perfecta para vigilar a Makoto y Nagisa al comer.  
Y esta vez a Haruka no le importo la distancia en absoluto, porque cada vez que su mirada se encontraba con la suya, lo sentía más cerca que nunca.  
Esto es algo que paso un día cualquiera en la vida de Nanase Haruka, como parte del nuevo grupo rookie SPLASH! Free.

**Author's Note:**

> Hace TANTO que quería hacer un AU inspirado en Kpop que al fin lo hice, normalmente me imaginaba a Style Five inspirandome en BIGBANG pero de pronto tuve ganas de hacer uno basado en Seventeen porque ellos son MUY divertidos me hacen sentir que mientras mas mejor asi que aproveche una excusa para poder juntar a todos los chicos en una sola historia ¿No es mejor asi? ¡Hay gente en todos lados!  
> Las ships... si, de hecho olvide cuantas habían asi que a lo mejor no nombre unas.  
> Algunas, aunque no se percibe completamente ya que la historia es desde el punto de vista de Haru, son unilaterales.  
> Si no lo notaron, a Rin le gusta Ai, a Haruka le gusta Rin desde que era trainees pero sabe que a Rin le gusta Ai. Despues de debutar Ikuya formo un crush en Rin pero el unico que lo sabe es Haru. Ai y Sousuke se gustan mutuamente y están saliendo en secreto, etc. Hay muchos crushes no correspondidos por aquí. (Drama)  
> La relación de Nao y Natsuya no es ENTERAMENTE romántica, mas que nada se conocen muy bien y tienen este raro afán de sentirse los padres de todos.  
> En cuanto a SPLASH!  
> Rin es el Overall lider pero Seijirou, Nao y Natsuya son los mayores. Al igual que en Seventeen están divididos en 3 sub-unidades y los lideres son Rin (HipHop), Seijirou (Performance) y Makoto (Vocal).  
> Ojala hubiese alguien en Seventeen que fuera como Seungkwan porque el es la bomba, pero también aplique referencias al grupo, mientras que en Seventeen el Gag Trio/Holy Trinity son BooSeokSoon (Seungkwan, DK y Hoshi) en SPLASH! son Kisumi, Nagisa y Asahi, quienes siempre están en el chisme y el barullo, ellos lo saben TODO. Nao es algo como Jeoghan con su cabello largo, aura de ángel y constante necesidad de recordarle a todos que el es su madre y llama a los menores bebes... En cuanto a Rin en cierta forma me inspire en Joshua para el, antes de entrar a la compañía Rin había vivido en Australia asi que tiene acento ademas de que a veces habla en ingles sin poder evitarlo. No hay ningún enano temperamental en Free! que sea como Woozi pero de alguna forma Ai me lo recuerda por lo que el es el adorable productor que casi siempre esta desvelado pero tiene a su gigante Sousuke quien lo cuida. Seijirou hace las coreografías.  
> El maknae en SPLASH! es Momo, no se las fechas de nacimiento de los personajes de High Speed! 2 asi que Ikuya es menor que Asahi y Natsuya es el mayor de todos... La linea maknae serian Rin (Hip Hop), Rei (Vocal) y Momo (Performance). Se llaman SPLASH porque bueno... tuve dificultades con el nombre pero es mas que nada por el saludo/introducción y porque todos conocemos esa canción...  
> Creo que eso es todo, si tienen dudas dejenlas en sus comentarios.  
> Esto es algo asi como, un día en sus vidas después de su debut (Aun son Rookies/Novatos) y este es un capitulo del diario de Haruka, no se si haga mas historias dentro de este Universo pero... si, de verdad quería hacerlo antes de morir.


End file.
